1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless-controlled power-saving apparatus, and more particularly to the apparatus to be controlled remotely by means of a wireless communication technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Since people seriously consider how they use the appliances more convenient, safer and more economical, the extended power lines are often used. There are many kinds of the extended power lines with sockets sold on the market. The extended power line may be a line controlled by a single switch, a line having sockets being controlled by individual switches, or a wireless-controlled extended power line.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 showing an external schematic diagram of a single-switch extended line. This single-switch extended line 1 (the continuously-controlled type) has a plug 10, an extended line 12 and a body 14. The body 14 is disposing of multiple sockets 142 and a switch 144. The sockets 142 are controlled by the switch 144. When the switch is turned on, the alternating power is guided to the plug 10. After that, by way of the extended line 12 and turned-on switch 144, the power is delivered to each socket 142 for use of the appliances. As to the common users, it may not contribute its safety and power-saving by the single-switch extended line 1.
Recently a wireless means used to control the extended line develops on the market. The outward appearance of this wireless-controlled extended line is shown in FIG. 2. A receiver 30, which receives a control signal S1 sent remotely, is disposed in the extended line 3. A socket 32 disposed on the extended line 3 is controlled to be powered or disconnected by referring to the control signal S1. Thus the extended line 3 may control if the appliance connected to the socket 32 is supplied with power. However, this extended line 3 cannot achieve power-saving since it only controls whether the appliance is powered, but not controls a kind of the master-slave-correlation operation.